Freak!
by believeinsherlock221B
Summary: Lestrade calls Sherlock a freak, because he's just angry and lost control of his temper. Now he has to find a way to prove to him that he loves him, even though Sherlock refuses to be any where near him.
1. Chapter 1

Lestrade never lost his temper with his Sherlock.

Well, he never had before.

But it had been a horrifically long week. He hadn't slept in days, he had been stuck doing busy work all week, he hadn't seen Sherlock in a week and a half, Anderson and Donovan had been at each other's throats and now they were investigating the murder of three children.

Sherlock was just being Sherlock, and today he couldn't take it.

"STOP BEING SUCH A FREAK!" He exclaimed, cutting off the consulting detective. Everyone fell silent, and Lestrade realized his mistake, but not before Sherlock had walked out of the room.

John followed Sherlock after shooting Lestrade a look that told him everything he already knew.

When Donovan and Anderson called Sherlock a freak, it didn't affect him. He could not care less about any of the insults that 'their puny little brains create'. On the other hand, Sherlock took insults from Mrs. Hudson, John, Mycroft, and Lestrade to heart. But the word freak cut him deeply, due to tormenting and bullying he was faced with in his childhood.

The first time Lestrade had realized even insults meant in jest coming from him hurt Sherlock's feelings was right after they had, for lack of a better phrase, begun sleeping together. It was about a year and a half after they had met, the case had been particularly frustrating, and Sherlock had followed Lestrade home.

After waking up the next day, Lestrade had accidentally insulted Sherlock, who he passed on his way to the shower, and the consulting detective was gone by the time he was out. He even avoided him for a few days after that.

Now the two had been dating for at least two years. No one at the yard knew, Lestrade had wanted to keep it that way in the beginning but had begun to regret that decision.

Sherlock was long gone by the time he had raced outside. He put his head in his hands and groaned. He knew he had really messed up this time. Lestrade decided he should try to text John, knowing from experience that texting Sherlock would get him absolutely no where.

**How mad is he?-GL**

_Pretty pissed, as he should be.-JW_

Lestrade sighed, so John was mad at him too. It was understandable they were best friends. John cared a great deal for Sherlock and felt the need to care for him physically and emotionally.

**God, I know I shouldn't have said it. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, you must know that.-GL**

_Well have fun getting him to believe that. It's not like he trusts just anyone.-JW_

**I know I'm a total prick, I would never hurt him on purpose.-GL**

_Good luck getting him to be in the same room as you any time soon.-JW_

John was right. Sherlock wasn't going to come within a kilometer of him. Unless of course Lestrade figured out a way to trick and surprise him. Well, first things first, he might as well send flowers. It's not like he didn't know Sherlock's favourite florist.

After he called the florist and arranged to have two dozen red roses sent over, which was going to cost him half this months pay check, he went back inside to the crime scene to see if Donovan and Anderson had actually gotten anywhere.

They hadn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock helped them solve the case of the child murderer, but he had used John to communicate his deductions.

Sherlock ignored all of his texts and calls, and refused to take any new cases from him.

He had been taking cases with DI Dimmock, which actually hurt Lestrade's feelings but he had decided to ignore that part.

A week after the incident he sent flowers again. If he could afford it, he would have sent them every day. John had informed him that Sherlock had used the first two bouquets in an experiment and had eroded them in acid.

He didn't even catch a glimpse of Sherlock until three weeks after the incident. Lestrade had not realized just how much he craved the consulting detectives' presence until he wasn't around.

Greg now felt that drastic measures were to be taken. He had everything planned out and all he needed was Sherlock to be in the same room as him. Easier said than done, obviously.

The detective inspector had even gone so far as to use the key Sherlock had given him to 221B and had sat in the living room until the next morning. John took pity on him and made him some tea before telling him that he was going to have to put more effort into it, it was Sherlock after all.

The doctor and Lestrade had conversed the night before about the drastic measures he wanted to take. John had agreed to try and get Sherlock in the same room.

Lestrade needed his plan to work out. He was going mad without Sherlock. He needed him like he needed air. Greg missed the sly smiles at crime scenes, and the snide comments about his and his teams' intelligence. He missed waking up next to Sherlock on the nights that the consulting detective actually slept over. He missed their easy banter over take out dinners and crap telly. He missed everything about Sherlock.

Needless to say, he needed Sherlock to forgive him.

At exactly 3 o'clock John strolled into his office followed by a very unhappy looking Sherlock.

"Hello Greg," John said, acting more chipper than usual.

"'Lo John, Sherlock," Greg said, nodding to both men.

Sherlock, of course, didn't respond.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it," John said and then walked out, shutting the door behind him.

The younger of the two glared at the door, but did not say anything.

"Sherlock, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you that, and I didn't mean it. I would never purposefully hurt you, you know that right?"

The glare was turned on him, and Greg almost looked away, but he managed to stop himself.

"Why should I believe you? Because you sent me roses? Congratulations. How stereotypically boring of you, Lestrade." The way Sherlock was glaring at him, and the fact that he was completely tense, told him that he was lying.

"I love you, Sherlock, you must know that."

Sherlock actually scoffed. "Is this how you show love? Close the door, and make sure no one hears? Never touch me in public so no one sees? Calling me a freak also doesn't help your case."

They both looked at each other in silence for a few moments, Lestrade was completely at a loss for words. "That's what I thought. Well, if you don't have anything else to say I think I'll be on my way now. I have better things to do with my time."

As his hand reached for the doorknob Lestrade shot up out of his chair, "Wait!"

The consulting detective turned cold eyes on him and lifted one eyebrow in question.

Greg made his way to the door and flung it open, "I'm in love with Sherlock Holmes, if any of you have a problem with that kiss my arse."

Before the door shut again he saw the outraged looks on Donovan and Anderson's faces and the look of bemusement on John's.

When he turned around Sherlock was less than a foot in front of him and his gaze was now very much heated. Lestrade held up a hand again, telling him to wait.

"I know you're not much for tradition, or anything. I know we've never really talked about anything past dating, but I've want you to know that I've wanted people to know about us for a while, I just didn't know how to bring it up. But I want everyone to know, not just the yard, or John, or Mrs. Hudson, or your brother. I want it to be obvious that you're with someone, and that I am as well. So, um, will you marry me?" Lestrade said the whole them in almost one breath, and he looked away from Sherlock to drag much needed air into his lungs.

He pulled the rings out of his pocket before looking back up into the heated gaze of his…well now he wasn't sure because Sherlock hadn't said anything yet. When Greg held up the rings, almost as an offering, Sherlock smiled and then pulled Lestrade's face to his and kissed him hungrily.

When they broke off Lestrade broke the silence, "I've missed you so much, Sherlock."

Sherlock took one of the rings and slid it onto Greg's left hand; "I admit that I have felt a longing for your presence since we have been apart."

The other ring was slid onto Sherlock's hand as the kissed softly again. "I really am sorry Sherlock, for calling you something you're not, and for making you think I didn't love you."

The consulting detective pulled away and moved to the door, before opening it he said "The next time you've inevitably done something wrong, and need to apologize German dark chocolate and nicotine patches work faster than roses. Though, the flowers were gorgeous."

"I'll remember that," Greg said, smiling fondly at the detective.

"Dinner tonight at eight. I'll pick you up from here. I think it's time you met my mother."

Sherlock smirked at the stricken look on Lestrade's face and made his exit.


End file.
